watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 128
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter is divided into short sections. The main page shows Uchi, wearing "mouse ears," sitting and typing on her phone. Yoshida notices this. The side narration reads, "And so the field trip continues." Somewhere else in the park, one of Uchi's friends tells another that she received a message from Uchi in which she claims she found "that girl I was talking to you about Tomoko wandering alone," and she decided to spend time with her since she felt sorry for her. Wasn't it Obvious? Tomoko's group sits and has lunch as a parade of characters pass by. Hina compliments Yoshida on the location, but Yoshida retorts that they need to be much closer during the evening parade. This surprises Yuri and Mako, the later of whom protests that the field trip ends at 4 P.M. when they have to appear for roll call. Yoshida sternly announces that they will go back right after roll call. As the rest of them stare at her, Yoshida turns meek and asks if they will return for the parade. Mako reassures her that they will, and the rest, sweating, agree. Let's Take a Picture Mako and Yoshida take a picture with a costume bear character. Uchi meekly asks Tomoko to take one with her, and a surprised Tomoko agrees. When the "bear" puts his arms on their shoulders, Uchi takes hold of both of them and pulls them together hard to bring herself against Tomoko. The "bear" thinks she is "so . . . strong." Mako then asks Yuri to take a picture with her, and while that happens, Nemo and Tomoko take a picture making a heart shape with their arms. When Yuri sees this she grabs onto and crushes the "bear"'s left hand out of jealousy. Gamers Wearing a pirate hat, Kotomi takes aim in a shooting gallery. Itō, wearing a small bear on her head, watches Kotomi fail to hit a single target. Kotomi gives a long-winded excuse about proper sniping worthy of Tomoko. Not too far away, Hina teases Tomoko for missing, and Tomoko launches in the same excuse which Itō notices: "She's saying the same thing you did, Koto." She is interrupted by a gallery worker congratulating someone for hitting all of the targets: Futaki. As a male friend from her group congratulates her, Futaki walks up to Itō and silently hands Itō the commemorative badge she just won. She then walks away with her group. Kotomi notes that Futaki sits next to Itō and asks if she knows her. Itō confesses she does not. As Futaki walks away, the boy who congratulated her suggests they go to a nearby arcade, but she calmly states "it closed down." Rifts Katō, Minami, and Akane sit together having drinks and snacks. They see Yoshida, Hina, and Tomoko standing nearby. Yoshida complains, "they're taking forever," to which Hina notes the "bathroom lines are long." Katō finds the combination of the three "strange." As they stare at them, Katō smiles at Akane and suggests it is time she made up with Hina. Akane protests that they were never, "really friends to begin with." She continues wondering why Hina would associate with Tomoko. Minami tries to get the two to join in her ridicule of Tomoko, but Katō and Okada ignore her to Minami's consternation. Nervous, Minami then tries to diminish Hina by ridiculing her desire to be a voice actress and suggests that is why she associates with Tomoko. Okada cuts her right down by stating that they did not invite Minami to accompany her and Katō. Realizing she failed to recruit the two, Minami storms off insulting the both of them. Tomoko, Hina, and Yoshida watch this scene. Katō suggests to Okada that she may have gone too far, but Okada retorts that Katō should admit that she found Minami annoying as well: "All she did was badmouth people." Katō replies that all Okada has talked about is Hina. Okada protests, but Katō suggests she does not realize it. With that, Katō boldly approaches Yoshida and asks if she and Okada can join her group. While Okada angrily looks away from Hina, Hina simply stares ahead without looking at her. Tomoko notices this interaction. Yoshida tells Katō she does not care, but warns her that they have three other girls. Katō happily asks who they are. Some distance away, Uchi, Mako, and Yuri emerge. Mako notices Minami walking away crying. The side-panel narration notes: "The girls all have their different circumstances." Characters In order of appearance: *Masaki Yoshida *Emiri Uchi *Mako Tanaka *Yuri Tamura *Miyazaki *Uchi's Friends (unnamed) **Kayo (Girl with Black Hair) **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kaede (Girl with Long Braid) *Hina Nemoto *Tomoko Kuroki *Kotomi Komiyama *Hikari Itō *Shiki Futaki *Futaki's Friends (unnamed) **Boy with Glasses **Boy with Short Black Hair **Boy with Short Light Hair *Asuka Katō *Koharu Minami *Akane Okada Referbacks and Forwards *Uchi's "lost" phone, and her meeting Tomoko's group in Chapter 125. *Minami's suggestion about Hina proves accurate. *'"Does a Girl have a First Name?":' Futaki's first name will not be revealed until Chapter 128. *Katō notices and finds Tomoko, Hina, and Yoshida together "strange." Trivia *'"An Emoji Girl has a Name":' Futaki's last name revealed. *Hina and Okada have still not reconciled over their conflict just before the school field trip. Cultural References *'Disney World', which for legal reasons this park is totally not based on, ends the evenings with an impressive parade. **Which means the bear totally cannot be Duffy the Disney Bear goodness no. *'The Arm Heart Sign' that Nemo and Tomoko did is from the ending sequence of Tanaka-kun is Always Listless. Memorial Moments *Uchi lied about not having her phone in Chapter 125. *Uchi now lies about how she found Tomoko alone. *Yoshida meekly asking the rest to go to the night parade with her. *Uchi asking Tomoko to take a picture with her. *Uchi calls Mako by her new nickname. *'"A Girl has a Name!": '''Futaki's name revealed. *Hina and Tomoko doing the arm-heart sign. Quotes *"You can't really see the point of impact with this kind of rifle, so you can't ''zero it. Normally you zero by adjusting the angle after seeing the impact point. It's one of the fundamentals of sniping. Basically, this game's not really well-designed." – Kotomi making excuses worthy of Tomoko *"You might not know this since you're an amateur, but there's this thing called zeroing, right?" – Tomoko *"Nemoto said she wanted to be a voice actress, didn't she? I guess she's hanging out with Kuroki because they're both otaku or something." – Minami *"No one invited you. So why are you even hanging out with out with us?" – Okada to Minami Gallery Yoshida_Meek.png|Yoshida meekly wants to see the night parade. Ucchi_and_Tomoko_and_a_Bear.png|"Mouseland" insists this is not acceptable behavior for their cartoon characters. Kotomi_Excuses.png|Kotomi touches her Inner-Tomoko. Minami_FAIL.png|Minami realizes she failed. Okada_and_Hina_Ignore_One_Another.png|The temperature has suddenly dropped by a few degrees Hearts_hearts_everywhere.png the_picture_that_heals_all_illnesses.png|The picture that heals all physical and mental illnesses. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 13